In the shadow of Akkarin
by Lady Carrea
Summary: A view into Lorlen's mind. Comedy hopefully


Looking back at himself in the mirror, Lorlen readjusted his hair. It was lighter than most Kyralian hair, though still dark enough to match his eyes. It was held back by a small length of black ribbon and kept in a style mostly worn by older people, though his best friend Akkarin also wore it. Personally he found it much easier to do his work with it tied back, though he guessed others just thought he was copying Akkarin. Forever in the shadow of Akkarin. He was always better at catching the eyes of the ladies, magically stronger and bested him at every dual, and even got a better status in the Guild! Not that Lorlen minded, as he loved his job, except when it was magicians bickering. And when they messed his office up. But nonetheless he was happy with his position, he didn't fancy himself being in the black robes attending court all the time. And that is why Akkarin was High Lord, and he was Administrator. He was quite lucky to have gained the place as he thought it would have gone to an older magician who had better knowledge, the past Administrator didn't have an assistant so there was no qualified person. Only at Akkarin's suggestion had he even thought about taking the role, though knowing Akkarin, he probably only suggested it so they got to talk more often. Not that he didn't like visiting Akkarin, cause he did, especially when Takan cooked a lovely meal. Unfortunately the thought of food made his stomach rumble with neglect because, as usual, he was only able to grab a few small things before he started working. However if he was lucky Akkarin might not be busy and suggest dinner tonight. His stomach again churned and he quickly changed his line of thought before he made himself even more hungry.

So with that thought, he left the subject of tasty food to the days work schedule. First thing was to sort his mail with Osen, his assistant. Osen was a great assistant, though he kept nagging for Lorlen to take a break for a week or two. He too was Kyralian, and had the typical combination of brown hair and brown eyes. His was darker than Lorlen however, and had short hair. But was very helpful with his duties and took some of the workload off of him. Hopefully he was going to be the next Administrator and he'd be ready to take on all the work, unlike when Lorlen arrived to a stack of letters, various complaints and situations to sort out, and a rather amusing story about novices and selvi. This made him chuckle and he found that magicians were staring at him oddly, so for now he pushed the story away, so he could laugh about it later.

Lorlen reached his office and unlocked the magical lock and lowered the barrier (as he had had a theft recently and couldn't be too careful with magicians), he had to kick the door a little because it got a stuck at the bottom, but eventually the door opened and he strolled in. And lo and behold a visitor had got in and sat in his favourite chair! "How the hell did you get in here?!" He exclaimed. "That is my little secret" the visitor said smiling "I like seeing your expression when you find me!" He laughed melodiously._ 'Yet another reason to be jealous of him'_ Lorlen said mentally. Akkarin in his smooth black robes occupied Lorlen's comfiest seat, with the always accompanied glass of Anuren Dark. Fortunately he never seemed drunk, so he could sneak it into Meets when they got tedious, which was most of the time. Lorlen gave up and sighed, then went to root in his store cupboard for a better chair, wooden chairs were never comfy. "Is that the only reason you've come in here?" He called out from the layers of dust.

"No, I actually came to ask you if you want to join me for dinner tonight"

Lorlen's heart skipped at the thought of a tasty meal, and tried to calm the excitement from his voice "Sure, though I won't be able to get out of here til late evening. I have a rather unfortunate meeting with Fergun about something he has dug up. Most likely another supposed overheard conversation that Dannyl had and that we should throw him out for liking boys."

"Is he at that again?!" Akkarin exclaimed, almost choking on the wine. "Leave him, i'll have a word and imply that we are going to kick him for all this rumour-mongering"

"Thank you." Lorlen said as he exited the storeroom with an old, but comfy, chair. Akkarin's face had now crumpled with hidden laughter, which he couldn't hold back any longer "Lorlen! You look like a reber!" He cried through the outbursts of laughter. Lorlen looked down and saw that his robes were smothered in dust, giving him a fluffy look. "Well that's not nice! Go on, out with you!" And with that he shooed Akkarin out. Looking down, he chuckled, as he did in fact look like a reber.


End file.
